


The Prince & The Pig

by Silver_Scribbles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Scribbles/pseuds/Silver_Scribbles
Summary: Prince Viktor Nikiforov gets lost in the woods, only to be saved by an adorable talking Pig.When the Prince learns that his new friend, Yuuri, is under a terrible curse, he vows to break the spell.





	The Prince & The Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> Another little one-shot by me in celebration of yoiroyaltyweek! This is like, a post-theme week thank-you to all to yoiroyaltyweek mods and contributors for putting together such a beautiful event!
> 
> This story is based off my entry for the upcoming yoi fantasy zine "Morning Sun, Moonless Night". There are SO MANY talented artists/writers on this project, that I didn't quite make it in - but I loved my piece, so I decided to re-work it a little bit a post it for everyone to enjoy!
> 
> Check out all the yoiroyaltyweek entries [here](https://yoiroyaltyweek.tumblr.com/)! And keep up with the YOI Fantasy Zine; "Morning Sun, Moonless Night" [here](https://yoifantasyzine.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you like this story, check out my tumblr, [silverscribblesuniverse](https://silverscribblesuniverse.tumblr.com/) and my [other fics on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Scribbles/works)!

Once upon a time, a mighty kingdom was ruled by a brave and noble Prince; his name was Viktor, and he was known throughout the land as a hero.

With his trusty hound Makkachin, Prince Viktor embarked on quest after quest; slaying monsters, hunting treasures, uniting his kingdom and protecting his people.

But although the Prince was handsome and charming and beloved by all, he was unbearably lonely.

Viktor’s exploits had garnered him untold fame and adoration, but he soon discovered that fame was no substitute for friendship, and adoration paled in comparison to a warm bed. Over time, the adventures he once adored became little more than tedious distractions.

Until the day he befriended a Pig.

***

One fateful summer’s eve, Prince Viktor found himself injured and lost; stranded in the thick of a dangerous forest.

He’d just slain a particularly fearsome foe, barely escaping with his life. He’d fled to the woods for cover, only to find them even more treacherous than the bandit-plagued roads.

The Prince trudged as far as he was able, before collapsing at the foot of a sturdy oak; one hand plastered to his bleeding side.

“Well, I suppose this is as good a place as any to stop, right Makka?” Viktor chuckled mirthlessly.

Makkachin whined and laid her head atop his lap.

The Prince closed his eyes in surrender. For all his fame and glory, he would still die here; forgotten and alone.

A rustle in the trees caught his attention; Makkachin jumped up, baring her teeth with a low growl.

The Prince pushed himself to his feet, sword dangling in a fool’s guard. One hand remained pressed to his side, soaked in his own red blood.

“Who goes?” Viktor hollered, “Man or beast, come out and face my blade!”

“No! P-please! I’m not here to fight!” A gentle voice cried from the brush.

“Then show yourself!” Viktor challenged.

“A-alright,” the stranger agreed, “But . . . don’t laugh? Please?”

Viktor said nothing; brow furrowed in confusion.

Slowly, from the dark trees, emerged an adorably plump little piggy.

The Pig swallowed hard, “G-greetings, P-prince Viktor . . .” he nervously hailed. One hoof extended forward as he lowered his forehead to the earth in a deep bow.

Viktor could not believe his eyes.

“You know me?” The Prince demanded, sharp as a razor’s edge.

The Pig remained bent in a show of submission, “I am but a humble pig,” he said, “but even creatures as lowly as I have heard of your great deeds, My Prince”.

Viktor fell back against the tree, sheathing his sword with a sigh. He slid painfully to the ground; Makkachin whimpering at his feet.

“And you speak,” Viktor noted incredulously.

“I do. Yes,” The Pig replied, “M-my name is Yuuri, your highness”.

Viktor winced against the pain in his side, “So, what would you have of me, Yuuri the Pig?” he sighed.

“N-nothing!” Yuuri yelped, “Nothing at all, my Prince! I saw you enter the woods and you looked hurt, so I followed. I thought that, perhaps, I could . . . help?”

Viktor’s breaths came short and shallow. He looked to his wound, “Kind as your offer is, I believe I am already beyond the help of a pig,” he replied ruefully.

“M-may I?” Yuuri requested.

Viktor and Makkachin allowed him to come close and inspect the gash.

“I know a remedy!” The Pig proclaimed, “A magical poultice, made from the plants which grow in this forest! I’ll fetch the components at once!”

And so he did.

With Yuuri’s aid, Viktor soon had a sticky, earth-scented balm to sooth his pain and bind his wound.

The Prince slipped into a fevered sleep, while Yuuri and Makkachin kept watch. The next morning, Viktor’s gash had all but vanished, as Yuuri had promised it would.

Astonished by The Pig’s talents, The Prince pledged his sword to his mysterious porcine saviour.

“T-that’s not necessary, my Prince!” Yuuri objected, “It was nothing! Really!”

“Then, do me one more kindness, my friend?” Viktor beseeched.

Yuuri’s deep, dark eyes sparkled with pride, “of course! Anything, your highness!”

“Lead me out of this forest?” The Prince requested, “and please, call me ‘Viktor’”.

“Viktor,” The Pig repeated reverently, “O-of course, Viktor! Follow me!”

For three days and three nights, the trio wound their way through the wicked woods.

Viktor had seen many strange things over the course of his adventures – things magical and magnificent and monstrous – but he had never met a talking pig before; and what’s more, he’d never met anyone quite like Yuuri. The Pig was brave and nimble and clever, he was quick-witted and stubborn and sweet, but also shy and humble . . . and haunted.

His new companion had proven to be a never-ending wealth of surprises, and The Prince found himself aching to learn everything there was to know about Yuuri the Pig.

But every time he tried to broach the subject of Yuuri’s origins, The Pig would either stammer and change the subject, make up some lie, or just stop talking altogether.

On the third night of their journey, they camped in the shadow of the mountains; Viktor’s kingdom less than a league away. Truly, The Prince could have made the rest of the journey on his own, but he dreaded the thought of parting with the little piggy, who was fast becoming his dearest friend.

They lay together beneath the midnight sky, wordlessly gazing up at the stars through a criss-cross of darkened leaves.

“Yuuri . . .” Viktor began, breaking the silence, “where do you live?”

The Pig tensed, his little snout wrinkling in suspicion, “Nowhere. The Forest. Why?”

Viktor frowned, “So I can find you again, of course,” he replied sincerely, “Tomorrow I’ll be home, which means you’ll be free to return to . . . wherever it is that you came from. I only wish to see you again. I–I’ll miss you”.

Yuuri looked away, ashamed of his earlier skepticism, “I don’t really have a home,” he confessed, “I’m . . . I’m sort of on a quest of my own right now,”

Viktor sat up like a shot, elated that Yuuri was finally confiding in him.

“What sort of quest?” The Prince gasped, “A quest for treasure? Something magical? Is that why you learned to make that poultice?”

Viktor’s questions were so ardent and so earnest, Yuuri could no longer deny him the truth. With a sigh, The Pig sat up, and looked to his Prince with shadowed eyes.

“I wasn’t always a pig,” Yuuri confessed, in the light of their crackling fire, “I’m . . . under a spell,”

He proceeded to tell Viktor the whole sorry tale.

Apparently, The Pig had once been human . . . and not just any human, but a _prince_. His life had been a charmed one, until his Kingdom unexpectedly fell on hard times; droughts, famine, infestations – things which could not be solved with royal finery or the edge of a sword. Desperate to save his people, Yuuri had struck a deal with a Sorcerer. With the help of his magic, Yuuri’s lands began to thrive once more – but only then did Yuuri realize that he was unable to fulfill his end of the bargain. And so, the Sorcerer turned him into a pig, as punishment. Ashamed of his foolishness, Yuuri had fled his kingdom; vowing to remain in exile until he could redeem himself by becoming human once again.

The tragic truth nearly broke Viktor’s heart.

“I’ve tried everything to lift the curse,” Yuuri sighed, “I sought out the sorcerer, but he refused to negotiate . . . and now he’s disappeared. I’ve been wandering for years, visiting every witch and wizard and warlock I can find, but nothing has worked. Sometimes I think I’ll never break the spell. At this point, I don’t know . . . maybe I should just give up. I mean, it would take a _miracle_ to make me human again”.

“No!” Viktor yelped, heroism spurring his tongue, “You can’t give up, Yuuri!”

The Pig eyed him warily.

“Come back to my Palace with me!” Viktor suggested, “Together, I _know_ we can find a way to lift the curse –”

“I couldn’t –!” Yuuri objected, “Viktor, it’s too much –!”

“Please?” The Prince entreated, “It’s the least I can do, Yuuri. You saved my life – I won’t abandon you now!”

Viktor didn’t know that pigs could blush, but just then, Yuuri did. He gazed up at The Prince with wide, hopeful eyes and nodded his consent.

Viktor smiled and embraced his friend; now, all he had to do was find a way to turn a piggy into a prince.

His grin turned sly, “Never fear, Yuuri . . . I think I know someone who can help”.

***

The next morning, they returned to The Palace in high spirits.

Despite the strange looks and apprehensive whispers, Viktor was as good as his word; vowing to do whatever it took to save Yuuri – and pledging to stay by his side until the curse was lifted.

The following day, Viktor’s mysterious ‘helper’ arrived.

Christophe Giacometti, the Green Mage of the North

They gathered in the throne room and set to their task.

The Green Mage scrutinized Yuuri, who nervously sat on a red-velvet cushioned stool. 

“Hmm. Yes . . . yes, I see . . .” Christophe murmured, curiously poking and prodding the uncomfortable little piggy.

“Can you help us, Chris?” Viktor asked hopefully.

Christophe smirked, “oh yes,” he assured, “tricky bit of magic, this – but I believe I know just what to do”.

The Green Mage pulled a leather pouch from his emerald robes, “it’s a simple matter of transmutation,” he declared, “we’ll just change his piggy form into a human one!”

He opened the pouch and sprinkled a pinch of salt over Yuuri, reciting an incantation:

_“Stone of body, Will of oak –_

_Break the bonds of cursed yolk._

_Earth and Mountains – heed my plan:_

_Turn this pig into a man!”_

Flashes of green magic sparked around The Pig, levitating him out of his seat. Yuuri cried out as his body began to glow with pure white light.

Christophe smiled expectantly; Viktor shielded his eyes.

With an ear-splitting ‘ _BANG_ ’, the magic flickered and died out. Yuuri yelped as he tumbled to the floor.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called, racing to his side, “Yuuri are you –? Oh!”

Viktor shielded his eyes again.

“What?” Yuuri cried, “What is it?”

Chris whistled lewdly, “Well, the good news is, I restored your human body – your very handsome, _very naked_ human body”.

With a scandalized squeak, Yuuri covered himself. Viktor politely averted his gaze; shucking his royal cloak and holding it blindly out to Yuuri.

With nimble hands, Yuuri snatched it up and wrapped it around his shoulders, “And . . . the bad news?” he prompted.

Christophe tried to look innocent, “Well, your _body_ is perfect,” he explained, “but your face –”

Yuuri slowly reached up with a trembling hand; his eyes widened in horror, as he was met by his old piggy ears and snout.

He let out a dizzy groan and very nearly fainted.

“It’s alright, Yuuri! We’ll fix it!” Viktor promised, bracing the Pig-Faced Man. He looked back to the mage, “Chris, you _can_ fix this, can’t you?” he hissed.

Christophe frowned, propping his chin on his fist as he contemplated.

“Hmm . . . I’m afraid not,” he admitted ruefully, “but, I think I know someone who can”!

***

The next day, a new face arrived at The Palace.

Phichit Chulanont, the Blue Mage of the West.

Once again, they gathered in the throne room; the Blue Mage scrutinized Yuuri, much as the Green Mage had.

The Pig-Faced Man looked completely mortified, sitting there on the stool and dressed in an ill-fitting set of borrowed clothes.

Viktor held his breath, hoping against hope that Phichit would know what to do.

After their disastrous misadventure the previous day, Yuuri had fled back upstairs, locking himself away in the guest suite. He'd refused to come out for dinner, and wouldn’t allow anyone to come in after him; with the exception of Makkachin, of course. Viktor had been reduced to comforting him through the heavy wooden door, when all he wanted in the world was to hold Yuuri tight and shower him with adoration until all his sorrows were gone.

Because to Viktor, Yuuri would always be beautiful – despite the ears and snout.

A small hum drew his attention back to the Blue Mage.

“Chris, Chris, Chris,” Phichit teased, slowly shaking his head, “How in the world did you manage _this_?”

The Green Mage replied with a guilty little shrug.

Viktor’s heart raced, “Can you fix it, Phichit?” he all-but-begged.

“Of course!” Phichit chirped, waving him off, “It’s a simple matter of abjuration! I’ll remove Chris’s spell _and_ the curse both at once! Then Yuuri’s pretty human face will be right back where it belongs!”

The Blue Mage pulled a glass vial from his sapphire robes, “drink this potion” he instructed, handing it to Yuuri.

The Pig-Faced Man did as he was told, while the Blue Mage recited an incantation:

_“Heart of tempest, bring the rains!_

_The flood will break on cursed chains._

_Cleansing water – if you can:_

_Turn this pig into a man!”_

Bubbles of blue magic floated around The Pig-Faced Man, levitating him out of his seat. Yuuri gasped as he began to glow with pure white light.

Suddenly, a torrent of sea-water appeared from out of nowhere, drenching them all from head to toe.

Yuuri yelped and fell to the ground in a wave of freezing water.

“Well,” Phichit pouted, wringing out his sleeves, “ _that_ was unexpected”.

“Did it – did it work?” Yuuri beseeched.

His friends turned to him, sporting identical grimaces.

“Oh no, what _now_?” Yuuri moaned.

“Perhaps . . . you should see for yourself,” Chris suggested, pointing to a nearby puddle.

Yuuri looked into the sparkling water and let out a cry of dismay.

His face was there – his human face – just the way it should be; but his _body_ no longer was. The rest of him had turned back into a pig.

“Well, look on the bright side,” Phichit hedged, “You may only have a human _face . . ._ but it’s a _pretty_ one, just like I said!”

Yuuri’s lip quivered as he held back tears.

Viktor frowned, “You two can undo this, right?” he demanded.

Chris and Phichit both pondered a moment, looking to one another with puzzled frowns.

“Not on our own, we can’t” Phichit finally admitted, “But, I think I know some people who can help.”

***

Two more mages arrived the very next day.

Otabek Altin, the Yellow Mage of the East - and Yuri Plisetsky, the Red Mage of the South.

Once again, they gathered in the throne room.

Yuuri looked as dejected as ever; his sorrow now painfully easy to see, splashed across his lovely human features.

And they _were_ lovely, Viktor noticed; very lovely indeed.

It was just a shame that they were so shrouded in melancholy.

Viktor’s heart sank; what he wouldn’t give, to see his beloved smile.

He secretly wondered if Yuuri might ever allow him to kiss that frown away.

The Man-Faced Pig sat on his stool glumly as the new mages scrutinized him.

The Red Mage rounded on his colleagues, “What the _hell_ did you two _idiots_ do?” he demanded.

Both Christophe and Phichit shrugged, sporting innocent smiles.

“Please, tell me you two can help,” Viktor beseeched.

“Of course,” The Yellow Mage answered calmly, “this will require our combined skills of conjuration,” he turned to his partner, “shall we proceed, Yura?”

The Red Mage nodded and pulled a beeswax candle from his ruby robes. It was lit and placed on the floor at Yuuri’s feet.

Simultaneously, the Yellow Mage pulled a golden chime from his topaz robes and held it above Yuuri’s head.

Together, the two recited an incantation:

_“Mind of steel, Soul of flame –_

_Break the curse and stake your claim!_

_Wind and Fire – we command:_

_Turn this pig into a man!”_

Ribbons of red and yellow magic swirled around The Man-Faced Pig, levitating him out of his seat. Yuuri was silent, as he glowed with pure white light.

He morphed before their very eyes; his form becoming shapeless and insubstantial.

Viktor gasped.

Otabek frowned, “Odd,” he remarked, stepping back to view his handiwork.

“Ugh! Great, just _great_! Now he’s _incorporeal_!” Yuri growled.

Yuuri’s silhouette was human; misty and feature-less. He tried to speak, but no sound came out.

“What happened?” Viktor cried, “Is he alright?”

“Don’t worry! He’s fine!” Phichit soothed, “He just . . . doesn’t have a body at the moment”.

“What we’re seeing is Yuuri’s human spirit,” Christophe clarified.

“This curse is stronger than I thought,” Otabek concluded, “It would be best if we –”

The other mages nodded. Each held up a hand, reciting in unison:

_“This presence here, we’ll not abide –_

_Erode the earth, and stem the tide._

_Still the wind, and smother flame –_

_Return this soul from whence it came!”_

A blinding flash of white blurred the throne room.

When it dissipated, an adorably plump little piggy sat on the cushioned stool.

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, embracing the pig, “Yuuri, are you hurt?”

“It’s fine, Viktor. I’m alright,” Yuuri murmured. He ruefully looked up at the mages, “Thank you for trying,” he sighed, “I know you did everything you could,”

He spoke graciously, but Viktor knew The Pig’s heart was breaking; just like his own.

The Green Mage raised an eyebrow, “Well . . . there is _one_ person we haven’t turned to yet”.

The Blue Mage gasped, “You don’t mean –?”

“Ohhh, no! _NO FREAKING WAY_!” The Red Mage objected.

The Yellow Mage frowned, deep in contemplation, “It might be their only option” he opined.

“What?” Viktor cried, “ _Who_?”

Christophe took a deep breath, “The Evil Witch . . . Georgi Popovich”.

“NO!” Viktor cried, rising to his feet, “Absolutely not”! He turned to The Pig, “We’ll find another way, Yuuri, I swear it! You’ve already had to endure so much. I won’t let anyone else–”

“Summon him. Please?”

The room went silent; Viktor’s heart staggered to a stop.

Yuuri gazed at The Prince with steel in his spine and courage in his eyes, “You’re right, Viktor – this has been difficult and disappointing and even painful at times – but I refuse to give up now. I won’t let everything you’ve done for me be in vain,”

Viktor swallowed hard; humbled by Yuuri’s bravery.

The Pig’s beautiful brown eyes glittered; begging Viktor to have faith in him.

“Very well,” Viktor surrendered, “If it’s truly what you want, Yuuri . . . then we’ll summon Georgi”.

***

And so, they sent word to The Evil Witch, Georgi Popavich, who agreed to come to The Palace the very next day.

Yuuri sat upon the stool as he always did; but today, he held his head high.

Viktor stood over him protectively. He didn’t know exactly what to expect from The Evil Witch, but he wasn't about to let Yuuri face him alone.

A plume of black smoke erupted in the center of the throne room; Georgi had arrived.

The Witch swept over to them with a flourish of his dark, glittering robes.

“Well, well, well,” Georgi purred, taking in the Mages, the Prince, and the Pig, “what do we have here?”

His arm snapped forth like a whip and he took Yuuri by the chin, scrutinizing him closely. Viktor moved to slap it away, but Chris held him back.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, looks like someone’s been _naughty_ ,” The Witch taunted, finally releasing Yuuri, “you should know better than to double-cross a spell-caster, little piggy. Curses like this one are far from rare. _I should know_ . . . I’ve cast hundreds of my own just like it”.

Yuuri bowed his head in shame.

Georgi turned on the mages, “And _you four_ tried to free him with _parlour tricks_!” he crowed, “such _children_!”

“Can you help Yuuri or not?” Viktor demanded; all acid and venom and bile.

Georgi turned to The Prince with shadowed eyes. His deep blue lips quirked up at the corners. “No. I cannot help your ‘ _friend_ ’, Little Princeling,” he replied darkly.

Viktor swore his heart would shatter.

“Please!” he urged, “It’s obvious that you’re familiar with this curse! There must be some way to lift it!”

“Well, of course there is,” Georgi smirked patronizingly, “I never said there wasn’t,”

“Tell us,” Viktor begged, “Tell us, and I’ll give you anything. _Anything you want_. Just name it and it’s yours!”

The Witch raised an eyebrow in amusement; his gaze flickering from the desperate Prince to the stubborn Pig at his side.

His smile curled even more wickedly, like a tendril of smoke twisting across his face. 

The Witch gave a non-committal shrug, “I can do you no service, so I may take no payment,” he replied simply, “and besides . . . you have nothing I want,”

Viktor could only gape, floundering as he searched for something to say.

“Well then, if that'll be all . . . Do Svidaniya, Little Princeling,” Georgi bade, with a fluttering wave of his fingers.

He spun sharply on his heel to leave.

“Wait! Please!” Viktor hollered, “What are we supposed to do?”

The Witch paused only a moment. He looked back over his shoulder and chuckled, very pleased with himself indeed.

“Apologies, Little Princeling” he purred, “but I’m afraid you two _lovebirds_ will just have to figure it out for yourselves,”

A wicked cackle, a puff of smoke, and Georgi was gone.

***

That night, Viktor lay in bed, heartbroken.

It was true, what Georgi had said; despite all odds, The Prince had fallen hopelessly in love with The Pig. Yuuri had given him _everything_ ; his courage, his strength, his stamina, his time, his body, his soul, his dreams, his _trust_. He was Viktor’s light, his life and his love . . . and in return, Viktor had failed him.

A knock on his chamber door pulled the Prince from his pouting. A moment later, Yuuri entered. The Pig crossed the floor and gracefully hopped up onto Viktor’s bed, settling down beside him.

He seemed terribly conflicted.

“Yuuri? What –?”

“Viktor . . . let’s end this”.

A wellspring of sorrow surged in Viktor’s chest; tears flooded his eyes.

He should have known The Pig wouldn’t want to stay here any longer, with Viktor bringing him nothing but pain and embarrassment and defeat.

All the same, Viktor couldn’t bear to let him walk away.

“No! Yuuri, please!” he begged, his soul as heavy as led, “I know I’ve failed you so far, but I swear I won’t give up! I’ll do anything–”

“You’ve already done so much for me, Viktor – more than I could ever ask for,” Yuuri interrupted softly, “but I’ve made my decision. It’s time for me to go back –”

The Prince cried harder, imagining Yuuri all alone; exiled to the wilderness once more.

“– to my kingdom,”

Viktor’s heart stopped. “Your . . . Kingdom?” he echoed.

Yuuri’s smile was sweet and warm, “We may not have lifted the curse, but our time together wasn’t a waste, Viktor,” he insisted, “You always saw me for _who_ I was – not _what_ I was . . . or what I’d done. I’ve come so far because of you. Your support and your friendship and your faith – they changed me. I’m stronger now. And I realized . . . I don’t need to be human, to be a Prince,”

Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri; elated and devastated in equal measure.

Though it pained him to see his beloved go, he couldn’t help but be proud of his brave, noble Piggy.

“You’ll be the greatest Pig-Prince ever,” he whispered through his tears, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t give you a miracle,”

The Pig nuzzled against him, “No Viktor . . . you gave me something _better_ ,” he replied, “You gave me _hope_ ,”

Overcome with affection, Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

Suddenly, sparkling silver magic surrounded The Pig, lifting him up into the air; plucked right out of The Prince’s embrace.

 “V-Viktor!” Yuuri cried, reaching for his Prince, “W-what’s happening to me?”

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried, springing to his feet, “Yuuri, hold on!”

A glittering gust of wind swirled around The Pig; enveloping him like a snowstorm. A shining maelstrom of shimmering sparks and crystalline bubbles and silky white ribbons danced around him like petals on the breeze, as he began to glow with a bright white light.

And then, Yuuri transformed; gently descending to his feet as the magic subsided.

Viktor couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Y-Yuuri!” he beamed, “You’re . . . _you_!”

Stunned, Yuuri looked down, his own hands frisking himself in disbelief.

But it was true; Yuuri was human again – with his own body, his own clothes, his own face, his own smile, his own heart, his own soul.

His bottom lip quivered, “I’m . . . _I’m me_!” he cheered, flinging himself into Viktor’s arms. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

Viktor held Yuuri tight, as he too began to weep.

“Y-you did it!” Yuuri cried, pulling back ever-so-slightly, “Viktor, you did it, !”

“ _We_ did it,” Viktor agreed. He reached up, gently caressing Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri beamed and leaned into the touch, gazing up at Viktor in adoration.

“Um, V-viktor?”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“N-now that I’m human again, there’s something I’ve been meaning to . . . well, I was wondering, if –”

Viktor grinned; Yuuri’s tentative touch and besotted grin said it all.

Both Princes leaned in, catching each other in a kiss.

Another barrage of silver magic exploded overhead.

“W-wow,” Yuuri swooned, breaking the kiss, “I wasn’t sure if you – I mean, _before_ – I didn’t know if you–”.

Viktor grinned, “Prince or Pig . . . I love you, Yuuri,” he promised, “and I always have”.

Yuuri smiled; a beautiful sight to behold.

“I love you too, Viktor,” he vowed, leaning in for another kiss, “and I always will”.

**Author's Note:**

> [RUSSIAN] Do Svidaniya = До свидания = Goodbye (until we meet again)


End file.
